Truth: Ezio: Vox Populi
by SparkeyScene
Summary: PART 2! Altaïr x OC. Ezio x OC. Desmond x OC… Nylah. Léarna. Kaye. She claimed to be all of them. It must be the Animus, messing with his head… and yet, something was strange. How did they always find each other, just in the nick of time.
1. Léarna

**Okay, if you haven't read the first part of this Trilogy then I suggest you do so. Here's the link...**  
[ fan fiction 'dot' net bit goes here] /s/6275098/1/Truth-Altaïr-We-Share-The-Same-Sky

**Summary.**

Altaïr x OC. Ezio x OC. Desmond x OC… Nylah. Léarna. Kaye. She claimed to be all of them. It must be the Animus, messing with his head… and yet, something was strange. How did they always find each other, just in the nick of time.

**.Truth :: Ezio :: Vox Populi.**

**Léarna Romano da Venezia 1482**

Léarna is cast out by her family into the heart of Venice with nothing more than a name and the clothes on her back. But she survives. She joins the Thieves in Venice and becomes close friends with Ugo. Then a mysterious man named Ezio turns up and throws her world into turmoil.

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, subsequent machines used or any of the Assassins Creed characters mentions. I do however own Léarna so any attempt to rob will be severely punished! MWAHAHA.  
**_On a lighter note, here's the story…_

**A/N:**_ Hello! Well, this might be short because I wrote this at College in my note book. By the way, my pen broke half way through writing this. Onto the good stuff.  
__Enjoy my Lovelies._

**Chapter 1 :: Léarna**

Léarna ha always been a timid child. Her mother said she was a _'Restringimento Fiore'_. Léarna's mother died when she was six, leaving her with only her father who worked long hours in the bank of _Venezia_.

Now, at the age of seven, the small girl stood before a magnificent Palazzo. She pulled the cord on the small golden bell and waited patiently, tapping her foot against the floor.

"Léarna!" The large man who answered the door exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the young girl.

"Papa" Léarna cried, embracing the man as he swung her around in the air.

"Léarna, I would like you to meet my good friend Giovanni" Léarna's father indicated a tall, slim man who had shoulder length, dark hair and a clean shaven face. The man smiled warmly and Léarna smiled back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir" Léarna curtsied politely, bowing her head before the man.

"The pleasure is all mine, Léarna. Your father has told me much about you. I have a son who I think would make you a good friend. I will have to introduce you" Giovanni smiled as the small girl's face lit up.

"I would very much like that, sir" Léarna smiled and excused herself with the manners of a lady twice her age. She hugged her father and left his office quickly, her happiness still plastered all over her face.

That was the last time she ever saw him. Mario Romano, banker of _Venezia went missing the very next day._

**...**

"Léarna, you cannot leave" The man called, chasing the seventeen year old Léarna across the rooftops of far east Venice, also known as the rich district.

"I am leaving, Franco, and that is the end of it" Léarna called back over her shoulder as she sprinted across the red tiles. Suddenly, a tile slipped. She lost her footing and nearly fell to the street below.

"_Bastardo" _Léarna cried as her feet tried to find purchase on the sheer face of the building she clung to.

A hand caught hers as she lost her grip and flailed, nearly falling.

"You should be more careful" A smooth voice said as she clambered to her feet.

"_Cazzo, Mi dispiace. _Thank you" Léarna said, dusting herself off and looking up to see a man dressed in crimson and ochre robes. His face was covered by a dark _Carnavale mask._

"Such language" The man smiled, showing that he was joking as he held out a hand.

"Léarna Romano" The girl said, taking his hand.

"La Volpe" He said, before turning and jumping from the rooftop and into a cart of hay. Léarna looked down but was unable to see him in the crowds of thronging Venetians, going about their everyday business, oblivious to her near-death.

"What was that all about?" Franco asked, finally catching up to her.

"He, uh, saved me" Léarna said, turning to Franco.

"Oh, anyway, back to our previous argument. You can't leave. Where will you go?"

Léarna turned to her brother, a stern look on her face "I know a place. I am sorry Franco. Truly, _mi dispiace_, but I have to leave. Mother is well now and father is perfectly happy. He will simply be happier once I am gone. Goodbye Franco. Don't look for me.

**...**

Léarna returned to her surrogate family's home for the final time to collect a few of her belongings.

She stood in her bedroom, the window wide open behind her; her method of entrance and escape.

Looking in her mirror she saw a tall, confident woman with short black hair and a small angled face. Her shocking green eyes stared back from beneath her fringe. She tucked a cap onto her head and surveyed the rest of herself.

She wore a simple green cotton tunic and dark breeches. The cotton and broadcloth hid her petite figure as she strapped a leather belt around her waist. She carefully placed her two Sultan's knives and her Stiletto into their sheath's and pulled on her brown, knee high boots, lacing the back quickly. Before leaving she picked up a set of white rosaries that her mother had given her before she died. She wrapped them around her right wrist, buckling a bracer around her left.

She ran her index finger over the scar on her left forearm, then the one across her left cheek. She had gained them whilst preparing for her escape from her abusive surrogate father. The preparation had taken months, staring with learning how to fight with her knives, and then a sword. She did this the hard way; picking fights with armed guards and the like. Now she was as proficient as an Assassin, and they knew it.

There was a sound from her window, then a blade at her throat.

"Assassin" She hissed, seeing the ornate nature of the blade at her throat and the bracer around his wrist.

"I have been told you pick fights with us simply for fun" The Assassin remarked, holding the girl tightly.

Léarna froze. She knew that voice.

"Giovanni?" She asked, moving the blade from her throat as the Assassin loosed his grip.

"Léarna?"

**A/N:**_ Well that's the start of the second story. I hope you enjoyed it, if you haven't read part one then you probably should : ). I'll see you next chapter, Virtu-Cookies._


	2. Treason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, subsequent machines used or any of the Assassins Creed characters mentions. I do however own Léarna so any attempt to rob will be severely punished! MWAHAHA.  
**_On a lighter note, here's the story…_

**_..._**

**A/N:**_ Hello! Right. This is going to be a strange one, I'm not sure what's happening in it so it might be a little differently written. I'll try to get it as good as I can but I'm struggling with this one. Any ideas that might help would be much appreciated. Byesies._

**Chapter 2 :: Treason.**

"Léarna?" Giovanni stared as the girl turned to face him.

"Giovanni. Why do you wear the robes of an Assassin?" Léarna was confused. Her fathers friend, an Assassin? There must have been some mistake.

"There is no mistake Léarna. This is what I am. I was an Assassin when I met your father, he knew everything"

"What?" Léarna's mouth hung open as she took in a haggard but not dis-similar Giovanni Auditore.

Giovanni sighed "I am sorry for threatening you. There is a man who wishes you dead, I suggest you hide yourself. I will tell him that the job is done" he turned to the window and looked back at Léarna "It was good to see you, even if it was in strange circumstance". He swung himself from the window, disappearing into the crowded streets.

Léarna was confused but wasted no time in following his instruction. She checked her weapons and jumped from the window, pulling it closed after her.

**...**

"Ezio!" Leonardo exclaimed, throwing his arms around the man.

"Leonardo, it is good to see you" Ezio said, stepping into Leonardo's workshop, _Bottega di Leonardo da Vinci à Firenze_.

"What can I do for you my friend, more paintings for your mother?" Leonardo pottered around his workshop, gathering bits into a crate and placing it on the table.

"Yes, she sent me to pick up her last order. She also asked me to tell you how happy she was with the last box and that she would like you to attend dinner with us tonight" Ezio walked around Leonardo's workshop, taking in some of his paintings and sculptures.

"Well, please tell Maria I would be delighted to attend dinner and that the paintings were my pleasure" Leonardo smiled "An artist is always happy to hear that his work is appreciated".

"Thank you Leonardo, mi dispiace but I must be going, mother asked me to help Petruccio with his feathers"

Leonardo nodded and embraced Ezio before returning to his work. Ezio stepped from the dark workshop into the bright sunlight and squinted, before adjusting the crate in his hands and walking along the main street.

Passing the _Viaggio _Ezio noticed that they had a sale on, Caravans to _Romagna _and then to Venice for One Hundred Florins. He smiled at the thought of _Venezia,_ he had never been but his father had told him it was beautiful.

"Messer Ezio! Messer Ezio! They took them! They took them all!" The serving girl came sprinting from the Auditore family Palazzo, grasping Ezio's arm.

"Calm down Ameera" Ezio tried to calm the girl to no avail "Tell me what has happened" Ezio walked into the Palazzo courtyard and placed the paintings on the floor instantly. His face fell as he saw his father's office door, ripped from its hinges.

"What has happened here?" Ezio cried, running through the door and into the once majestic room "Where is my mother? My sister?".

"Ezio?" A young brunette woman sprinted from behind the overturned desk, throwing her arms around Ezio.

"Oh Ezio, it was awful! They came in and they took- they took Papa, and- and Petruccio! They took Petruccio!"

"Claudia, calm down. Tell me what happened" Ezio looked around at the office, it had been ransacked; there were papers all-over the floor, the desk had been overturned, paintings had been pulled from the walls, books were strewn around the room.

"It was the guards, they- they came and asked to see Papa. He- he invited them in and- and they arrested him. They took him away. They took them all, Papa, Federico and Petruccio" Claudia calmed herself, wiping her tears away.

"Did they say why they were being arrested?" Ezio said, frantic now.

"T-treason"

**A/N: **_Okay, sorry that was short, it was kind of a filler, the next one is where it really gets going. See you next chapter, and until then; Safety and Peace._


	3. Assassin?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, subsequent machines used or any of the Assassins Creed characters mentions. I do however own Léarna so any attempt to rob will be severely punished! MWAHAHA.  
**_On a lighter note, here's the story…_

**_..._**

**A/N:**_ Hello! Right, onto the action! This is where we get to the nitty-gritty and get some real story writing. My writers block has - mercifully - left me for some other poor soul : ). Enjoy!_

**_Okay, this is for Sono. _**_I'm putting in two tribute characters for you because you've stuck to my work and your reviews have really helped : ) - plus that I love your Assassin's Creed Fics. You've already noticed Amira or Ameera and I'm also going to put Domenico in for you. I hope you enjoy it, any ideas let me know._

**Chapter 3 :: Circumstance.**

"Ezio, you must leave _Firenze_" Claudia paced before her older brother.

His gaze was cold as he stared at the wall, his thoughts only of revenge.

"Ezio, we don't even know what will happen to them yet!" Claudia protested as she read his gaze. She knew that he was thinking of the Pazzi, the Auditore's rivals.

"It is quite obvious Claudia, the punishment for treason is…"

**...**

The sound of the crowd baying reached the ears of people across Florence as the Giovanni and his sons stood upon the gallows.

"…The punishment for treason is…" The Hangman cried "…To hang from the neck until dead".

The hangman proceeded to the lever as his assistant placed a noose around each of the Auditore's necks.

"As there is no evidence to the contrary, I pronounce you GUILTY!" Cried the hangman, the crowd were baying for blood.

"No!" Ezio cried "He lies, UBERTO!…" He ran up the steps and stood on the Gallows.

"Where is Uberto Alberti?" Ezio called out over the crowd.

"Ezio" Giovanni hissed "My son, listen close. In my office there is a door, you must use your gifts to find it. In the room is a chest; take everything you find inside, much of it may seem strange to you but everything has its purpose"

"_Padre_?" Ezio breathed, tears of hurt anger and betrayal springing to his eyes. Giovanni's voice was soft, defeated. Ezio sighed.

"And what of Alberti?" His voice caught as he spoke the name of a true traitor.

"When you find the chest you will know what to do" Giovanni breathed, hanging his head again as the Hangman advanced on Ezio.

Ezio nodded, swiped his hands over his eyes - brushing away his tears - and surveyed his situation. In the time that his _Padre_ had been speaking the guards had surrounded Ezio. He looked to his left and saw a heavily armoured Brute, the Brute stepped forward revealing a familiar face stood behind him.

"You'd better run boy, and fast" his Father's associate nodded to a gap in the guard. Ezio looked to see a Pikeman moving to fill it, blocking his escape.

Ezio reacted quickly; unarmed, he rushed the guard and dodged through the gap, escaping the ring of guards and making a break for the edge of the Gallows. He jumped, landing in a graceful roll and jumping to his feet. He overbalanced slightly but pulled himself right and sprinted for the main exit, hoping to confuse the guards in the crowds gathered to see his family's execution. The thought made him feel sick but he kept running. Blind and careless he bailed into a few people but did not stop to extend any courtesy, he just ran.

Ezio ran until he was clear of the crowds, clear of the Plaza and it's guards, clear of any guards before jumping to the rooftops. He continued his blind sprint until he was sure nobody would find him then jumped from the red tile roof he found himself on into a bale of hay and waited for night to fall.

**...**

Ezio slunk across the wall, his back brushing against the golden Auditore flag hanging from the Palazzo side. He instantly felt a stab of regret in his gut, this would probably be the last time he ever saw his home. Ezio's heart sank as he carried on, sneaking into the _Palazzo Auditore_, and then into his father office.

Looking around his grief spiked, his fresh wounds smarting as he saw remnants of his father and brothers in the ransacked office. Ezio shook his head, he could not be distracted, not now.

"Where father, where would you hide it?" Then his eyes fell upon the Auditore crest; the golden lions and the crimson shields hung in drapes from a single wall.

"Ah, you were clever _Padre_" Ezio smiled despite his grief, moving over to the silken wall.

"But how…?" He ran his hand against the family crest, pressing the wall gently. There was a soft click and the wall slid backwards and to the side, moving into a recess and leaving a wide arch for Ezio to pass through. He smiled again at his fathers cunning, nobody else could plan like Giovanni Auditore.

Ezio stood in a grand room; silk tapestries hung from silken walls, there was an ornate desk pressed against the patterned crimson of the wall to Ezio's left, scrolls and ancient tomes littered the numerous bookshelves that crowded the walls. This room was Giovanni's 'safe place', everything of value that could be hidden was hidden here.

Ezio stepped towards the ornate chest against the far wall. He ran his hands over the warm wood, feeling the pattern of the filigree laid into the corners. Ezio slid his thumbs under the corners, the lid slid open with a soft '_thunk_' and he lifted it before laying it's polished edge to rest against the wall.

What he saw in the chest confused him. It brought forth a typhoon of emotions, rattling around his mind as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. He thought about the contents of his fathers chest, _His_ chest. As he thought about what his father could possibly want with its contents he felt hurt stab at him, a gut wrenching realisation sent him crashing to his knees on the fine floor of his fathers haven.

His father had not been **trusting** enough of Ezio to tell him; he had not trusted his son enough to tell him of his true profession, of Ezio's true fate.

He was to be an **Assassin**.

He knew this from the robes he saw before him, folded with tender care by his father. His father, the honourable banker of _Firenze_. An Assassin?

**A/N:** _Right, there you go. Hope you liked it! Okay, so I've decided that most of my chapters will be around 1000 words but there should be quite a few chapters for this one. I don't want to do it like that but I don't really have a choice because the story-line doesn't split right. But it's all good, we'll manage : ). Bye and Virtu-Cookies for the oldies __**and**__ the newcomers! Read number 1 if you haven't already!_


	4. Brush With DEStiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, subsequent machines used or any of the Assassins Creed characters mentions. I do however own Léarna so any attempt to rob will be severely punished! MWAHAHA.  
**_On a lighter note, here's the story…_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hello! Okay, I'm still suffering minor Writers Block so the updates might take a little while. This might be a little bit disjointed because I'm writing it all over the place, I don't get to sit down and write an entire chapter at a time. Hello Ezio! : ), not going to give anything away. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Byesies!  
_**Extra A/N:**_ I am SO sorry for how long this has taken, it's a nightmare. I'm not really having a lot of time to sit and relax at the minute. College is killing me, it's fun but I'm dying : ). Thanks for your support by the way : P._

**Chapter 4 :: Brush With DEStiny.**

Léarna sat on the roof of her brothers house, she had been listening around town all morning and hearing what she could pick up about the latest execution - some important family by the name of Auditore, the rumour was they still had a son alive and in the city and that he was an Assassin. Now she was waiting for Franco to return home before she left. She needed to see that he was safe so she relaxed on the warm red tiles, revelling in the cool breeze of the Venetian rooftops; it was a welcome escape from the stuffy streets.

"Léarna?" She heard a call from below and cursed. It was Franco. She had intended for him to walk into the house and not notice her, it hadn't worked and her brother now looked up at her from the cobbled street. His gaze was questioning, but mainly concerned.

Léarna contemplated running, but that would be cowardly. So she stood and swung down the front of the building, landing before Franco.

"What are you doing here? Why were you on my roof?" Franco scratched his head, slightly confused by his surrogate sister's action.

"Uh, I was waiting for you. I just wanted to check that you were okay" Léarna smiled guiltily, she had been caught.

"So… Are you still leaving?" Franco stopped fidgeting and fixed her with an accusing stare.

"Yes, I am" Franco made to protest but Léarna cut him off "And nothing you say can change that. Just know that I'll watch over you, just as the Night Angel, Nysos does"

In that instant Franco knew what his little sister was doing; his little sister that he has adopted into his family with infinite love, his little sister whom he had aided in every situation was **training**.

"You really hope to become one of them, don't you?" Franco looked disgusted. She had once asked about them, about the legend, but he had simply shushed her, telling her that it was inappropriate for such a young girl to be asking about such things. Now she had found them, and she was to become one! His **sister**, one of the legendary **Assasyun**.

"Do not look at me that way, brother. I will still ensure your safety, and if you wish it, your fathers. Mother's is a certainty, no harm will come to any of you while I watch these rooftops. Now, I must leave, and it will be forever. Goodbye Franco, safety and peace" Léarna sighed and turned tail and ran, trying to escape her feelings, her grief, her old life, everything. She was running into her future.

"Watch it girl" Said a soft voice from beneath a white hood as she careened into the man, paying no heed to where she ran. It was one of them. The man stood tall and simply walked past, paying Léarna no notice, but she saw him. She saw the soft golden colour of his eyes, the pale scar across his lip, his brown hair hung in his eyes and untamed stubble grew on his chin, and yet he still looked ruggedly handsome. Despite his obvious disregard for the girl, she knew that he was her way into the Brotherhood. She knew instantly that that man would be her greatest aid, and her greatest downfall. She did not know how, but she knew and it set her senses on fire. Certainty was a heady drug.

**...**

* * *

Ezio brushed past the girl, certain she was watching him intently, he continued on his way to Paola's. He was to see his family safely from the city, then kill Uberto Alberti. It seemed so simple as he recalled the plan in his head. Uberto would be doing his rounds of his Palazzo, putting out lights and such, before he went to bed. Ezio would watch as he walked the perimeter, then as he walked through the ornate wooden door, then as he walked up the stairs with the oak balustrade before watching him walk into his bedroom. There, Ezio would strike. Uberto would fall and Ezio would flee the city by dawn. A stone clinked behind him. A soft shuffling noise.

Ezio turned, seeing only the alley in which he was walking. He was alone. Wait!…

"Come out girl, and tell me why you are following me" Ezio said calmly, not betraying his nervousness. He could not afford to be held up by a young girl trailing him.

When the girl stepped from behind the limestone of the two storey building Ezio realised that she was no younger than him. She wore a simple green cotton shirt and dark breeches with knee high boots similar to his own but made of darker leather, her hair was a shocking black and her eyes a sharp green, she had a scar across her cheek and her exposed forearm and two sultans knives and a stiletto strapped to a leather belt around her waist.

The girl stayed silent so Ezio asked again "Why are you following me?".

This time the girl answered, but not with what he had expected "You're one of the legendary Assasyun's". He had expected her to be a thief, but no. She knew.

"I am no such thing, why do you say that?"

"I see your robes, master Auditore. I see that you carry your Eagle" She gestured to his sword, it had indeed got an Eagle heading the hilt, it's feathers stretching down the blade.

"How do you know this?" Ezio approached the girl and she backed away, placing her left hand against her knife, holding her right ready to fight. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you". His voice wasn't in the slightest bit patronising, he actually wondered what this girl was doing alive with this knowledge. Did the Assassin's know she existed?

"Why should I believe you, Assassin?" she hissed, dropping her hand from her knife anyway. She still stood in a fighting stance.

"You didn't answer my question" Ezio raised an eyebrow at the girl, waiting for her response.

"_Nulla __è__ Reale, Tutto è Lecito_" was all the girl said. Ezio sighed, she was stubborn.

"Okay. So you want to become an Assassin, right Léarna? You have a lot to learn"

Ezio knew the girl was thrown when he spoke her name. He could see her emotions, laid plain before him in her eyes. Shock, fear, intrigue. Her fear was brief but strong, she knew that to be an Assassin she must be dead to the world, and yet she could not hide herself from a person she had never met before.

"How do you know me, Assassin?" She stood guarded, her hands by her sides, ready to reach for her knives if need be. Though she knew she would never beat this man, whoever he really was.

"Please, call me Ezio. I know you because you were asking about my family" Ezio Auditore's voice was quiet as he talked about his, now dead, father and brothers. He could still not truly comprehend their deaths.

"So you are the last Auditore" The girl was in wonder, by rights this man should be dead, executed with is family. Yet here he stood.

"You mean you did not know? Well then, you almost had me fooled. We may make an Assassin out of you yet. Come, we have much to do. Follow quietly, if I am found, you must run"

Léarna nodded and followed Ezio closely but quietly. Was it really this easy to become an Assassin. Surely there must be more to this.

**A/N: **_Nulla __è__ Reale, Tutto è Lecito: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.  
I used wikiqoute for the dialogue so it should be okay, but my other translations might not because I use Google translate :P. Well, there you have it. It's a bit of an anti-climax after such a long wait and I'm sorry about that but I'm trying to get back into the swing of thigs. I'll be back to normal in no time, I'm still getting used to the early mornings and stuff and it's throwing me off my stride. Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter. That's if you're not bored of long waits and short, incongruent, incoherent chapters : ). Byesies._


	5. Safehouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, subsequent machines used or any of the Assassins Creed characters mentions. Coinage of the term 'deader' goes to Brent Weeks. I do however own Léarna so any attempt to rob will be severely punished! MWAHAHA.  
**_On a lighter note, here's the story…_

**A/N:**_ Okay. I am so sorry this has taken so long, I'm having major writers block and college is taking it's toll. But… Onwards! As you may have guessed from the last chapter, I'm changing it from how the game went. I'm set on making it as different as possible whilst keeping the important similarities. I'm also changing it from my first idea so the summary in the first chapter is completely irrelevant : ). _

**Chapter 5 :: Safehouse.**

"So, if you come from _Firenze_, and your family were… executed there, why are you in _Venezia_?"

Léarna and Ezio sat in one of the Brotherhood's safe houses in the centre of Venice. Ezio was sat opposite the girl, playing with his knife and flipping it from fingertip to fingertip.

"I was tracing the man who betrayed them. He has a Palazzo here. I was planning to… deal with him, later today" Ezio looked up to gauge the girl's reaction, she looked strangely amused.

"Deal with him? You mean kill him. There's no need to hold your tongue on account of me being here" Léarna said, crossing her legs under her as she picked at a thread on her dark breeches.

Ezio studied the girl again. Did she really hope to be an Assassin? Why did he even bring her here? It was a mistake that was going to cost him dearly, he had lost precious time in his tracking and assassination of his 'deader' - Ezio refused to call Alberti a target because he was a good as dead already, hence him being a 'deader'. Ezio would never forgive the girl if he slipped through his grasp because he was playing babysitter.

"I met your father once" Léarna said, watching Ezio intently "You look just like him. He said that he had a son who would make me a good friend, I'm guessing it was you"

Ezio looks at the girl, his knife halting between his fingers. She had known his father. "You knew Giovanni Auditore?"

"Yes. He was the one who saved my life in the end. He came to me and told me that someone wanted me dead. It was a week ago"

Léarna thought back to her week since she had left her bedroom window, closing it behind her.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It had been eventful, to say the least. She had found her comfort in hiding in bales of hay as she stalked the streets at night. After the week she had a good knowledge of her surroundings, the gossip you could pick up on the streets was both scandalous and useful.

After leaving her house she had not slept, simply walked and listened. She was listening for news of Assassins; she knew they were out there but they were nigh impossible to find unless they wanted you to find them. Unfortunately, with the death of one of their most important members, the Assassin's were a little too busy with other matters to worry about an arrogant young girl who wanted to become a Brother.

"You know, you look like death. You should probably get some sleep" Ezio's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She sighed as her sight began to blur. He was right.

"Fine" Léarna complied and lay down on the sofa Ezio vacated for her. She was grateful for the chance to relax, but after so long on guard she found it difficult to sleep. While she forced her eyes closed, ignoring the fact that they refused to **remain** closed, Ezio paced the room. It was only later that she realised that he was checking the perimeter, making sure that they were safe from intruders.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Wake up, Léarna" Her eyes fluttered open, clogged with the last vestiges of sleep, and came face to face with a pair of stunning, liquid gold eyes. For a second she grappled with her memory, trying to figure out where she was, who this mysterious man was, why she had been sleeping. Then it came back to her in a rush of sensations that encompassed her past week; shock, fear, pain, awareness tingling in her every fibre.

"What's wrong?" Léarna sprang from the sofa, standing alert, her hand on the hilt of her stiletto.

"We have to go" Ezio was being mysterious. Was he always like this? Léarna refused to believe that the assassin was always this sombre. A distant memory came back to her of golden eyes, a pale scar across his lip. Laughter as they sat on a battlement somewhere, in the past. She shook her head, ridding herself of the unfamiliar memory that did not belong to her but was, somehow, in her head.

"Okay, but where?" She followed him from the room, down some stairs and into the street. The stars shone above and many torches burned in the streets as a small number of people milled about, no doubt returning home.

"Palazzo Alberti"

Then the girl understood: she was, for one reason or another, to accompany Ezio to assassinate Uberto Alberti.

**A/N:**_ Okay, well. I'm so sorry it took a while (a LOOOOOONG while). Uber thanks to **Sono la Notte**, your mention made me jump around like a complete wierdo. I'm hoping to have this story finished by Christmas - I'm really hoping that's not too ambitious but it I can keep a chapter a week then it should work. Anyway, onto writing the next chapter. Bye my lovelies! : )_


	6. Zio Mario

**Okay, I am SO sorry this has taken around six months. I've nt really been focussing on this site so it all but slipped from my mind. But I'm back now, and this is just a small installment while I continue to write the rest. Enjoy, and feedback is much appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own... Don't sue..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Assassination.**

Léarna followed Ezio closely, slinking past the closed doors of Venetian houses, their inhabitants no doubt deep in slumber. Oblivious to the murder that was about to take place close by.

"Léarna, climb to the roof. Look out for guards." Ezio hissed, looking back to ensure the girl had heard him.

She nodded in reply and jumped onto a crate, climbing quickly to the blue tiled rooftops. They made soft clinking sound beneath her feet and she paused, looking around, wary of the noise alerting guards. She need not have feared for the rooftops were empty, unusually so.

Léarna's stomach began to churn, she had a very bad feeling about this.

"Ezio." she hissed from the rooftop, getting no reply she tried again, "Messer Auditore?"

"What?" was the clipped remark from the man in question. He was not happy that Léarna was shouting him from the rooftops when he was on an important mission to avenge his family.

"There are no guards. It's too quiet."

Ezio looked around, taking note of the fact that there were indeed **no** guards. The girl was right, it was too quiet.

"**Assassini!**" there was a shout from the gate of Uberto's pallazo**. **Ezio spun on his heel to see a group of around seven guards moving to block their exit. He looked up to see the rooftops surrounded.

Léarna dropped down beside him, trying to avoid the guards on the roof only to be face by the guards blocking the gate.

"Well this is just **great**. You **really** know how to plan, don't you Messer Ezio?" Léarna snipped, looking around her as she assumed a fighting stance. There was no way she could hold off all of these guards with only her Sultan's Knives and a Stiletto.

"I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my planning. Somebody must have tipped them off." Ezio looked around, trying to find a possible route of escape. He despaired when he found none.

"So what do we do now?"

Ezio could not answer, he simply stared at the guards surrounding them with a rising sense of trepidation.

"**Ezio Auditore!** Traitor to all of _Firenze_." Uberto Alberti walked from the front door of his _Pallazo_ to face Ezio.

"Come any closer, Alberti, and I'll gut you where you stand." Ezio's voice was calm and deadly, Léarna found herself wondering if Ezio really would kill Uberto, here and now.

"Brave words for a man surrounded by city guards." Uberto remarked, "and who's your lady friend, a rather pretty specimen. Maybe I'll pass her off to the Pazzi for slavery!"

Uberto's speech was met with laughter and leers from the guards, who stared at Léarna with glittering eyes. She hated the looks they were giving, they reminded her of when her abusive surrogate father had tried to marry her off into a wealthy family. Her husband would have been Vieri de'Pazzi. He didn't even live in the same part of _Italia_ for crying out loud!

"You'll do no such thing!" Ezio bridled, "if you were to kill me, she should go free."

Léarna watched Ezio and touched his arm in a silent thank you. He did not acknowledge here, but she knew he had noticed the gesture for he moved a little closer to her where they stood.

Léarna sighed. This was her first mission alongside one of the legendary Assassin's and they had been caught, and would most likely end the day dead in the waters surrounding _Venezia_.

"Where is my _nipote_?" a shout came from behind the line of guards and Ezio heard the sound of ringing steel.

"Is that someone for you?" Ezio asked, turning to the girl.

"I have no Uncles." she said in reply.

Ezio laughed, "**Zio Mario!**"

And with a triumphant shout, he launched himself at Uberto who had been distracted by the sounds of battle outside.

Alberti found himself laying on the ground, Ezio's blade buried firmly in his neck.

"Any last words?"

"You will… not succeed…" was Alberti's choked reply as he passed on.

Ezio sighed.

"_Requiescat in Pace_."

Standing, he turned to the gate where he saw his Uncle Mario heading a group of Mercenari.

"Uncle… it is good to see you here."

"Yes, and were I not here, you would no doubt be floating under a bridge by morning." Mario replied, embracing his Nephew, "come, we must leave before more guards arrive."

And with that they turned and left, Léarna trailing close behind at Ezio's gesture.

Uberto Alberti was dead. That would be that. But all is not as it seems.


End file.
